Hilary J Black
Hilary J Black was a sinister demon, considered to be the last demon to exist on Earth. Black settled with the Watson family, creating an alliance with Emily Watson. For almost two hundred years, Black stayed within Thunder Quarters, until Steven Thompson discovered her existence. Correctly believing that the Boy-Team had received assistance from the men of Pleasant Grove, Black left the fortress to wreak destruction upon the city, nearly decimating it before being slain by Thompson. Biography Early life Hilary Black was born as the result of a liaison between a demon and an Orc. Her childhood is unknown. The demon's mind games In the 1840s, she settled with the ancestors of the Watson family, creating an alliance with them. For almost two hundred years, Black stayed within Thunder Quarters until the time was right to reveal herself. Eventually, she managed to dominate the willpower of at least one of Osama Watson's ancestors and essentially place him under mind control until his death. She subjected Osama to the same treatment. When Thunder Quarters was left to the Thunderqueen, Hilary attempted to subjugate her. The Thunderqueen proved to be the only Watson powerful enough to overcome the powerful Hilary, backfiring her attempts to control her and turning the tables. At times, Hilary would try, futilely, to resist the Thunderqueen dominating her. However, the Thunderqueen perished in 2002, and William Watson was subjugated by Hilary instead, who hoped to maintain her control over the Watsons. New alliance When Emily Watson was young, Black permitted William Watson, the girl's father, to inform her of the Orc demon's existence. She eventually forged an alliance with the ambitious young woman, though she was forced to place her father under mind control in order to do this. Through him, Black told Emily it would be essential to destroy the Armies of Organa at all costs. Both of them agreed that threats to the solar system would continue to come regardless of law enforcement. They also agreed that a number of other factors, such as the unmet desire for recycling and benevolent politicians, also needed to be tackled. Together they began to devise a complex plan to protect the solar system from all domestic and extraterrestrial threats coming within the future. Watson agreed to find a way to obtain the rank of Supreme Leader of the Girl-Team, so she could lead them to victory while keeping Black's existence a secret. A short while later, Watson began her and Black's plot to destabilize the Armies of Organa by building the Boy Trap. During its construction, Steven Thompson, a peer of hers responsible for destroying the Thunderqueen, moved to Utah. Emily told William to inform Hilary that she wanted something in exchange for her loyalty: the head of Steven Thompson, whom Emily considered "the bane of her existence". School War Summoning Emily Watson Soon thereafter, Emily Watson set the School War into motion. Deciding the time was right, Black summoned her for the first time. Black gave Watson a date for the bombings, who promised to continue working with her personally. Watson demanded the promise of Thompson's head, to which Black sharply told her he stood no chance either way. During the bombings, Watson and her band of skyfighters ran into Thompson and the latter's best friend, Summer Petersen, who thwarted them. Black furiously chided Emily for her failure, before enlisting her to capture royal heir Eegan Grover. However, Watson failed in her objective, and Thompson attempted to convince the Police Grand Army of Hilary's existence, without success. Battle of GT-2 Base Eventually, Steven Thompson acted upon his discovery of her existence by infiltrating her underground hideout, hoping to stall Hilary by gaining more information, long enough for his friends to arrive. Thompson told her why he was known as the Destroyer of Thunder and the class athlete. Amused by Thompson's presence, Hilary ended the banter with her subordinate's nemesis and prepared to attack him. Thompson had not earned his titles for nothing and masterfully dodged his adversary while Hilary flew around in rage and unleashed a torrent of acid around her own lair in an attempt to roast the Supreme Commander alive before he could escape. When Hilary saw the assembled Decemahead arrive behind Thompson, she realized he had been stalling and charged, summoning her acid to burn them to death. However, the children and adolescents managed to elude her, firing multiple projectiles in futile attempts to incapacitate her, and Hilary began to silently stalk the abandoned halls in search of her hidden prey. Upon realizing the Orc demon was blocking their only path out of Thunder Quarters, the newly reassembled members of the Decemahead hatched a desperate plan to lead Hilary J Black out of the building and hopefully to her death via Boy-Team bombardment waiting outside. They revealed themselves to Black, initiating a perilous game of cat-and-mouse through the halls of the mountain, doing everything in their power to encumber the pursuing Orc demon as they raced towards the entrance to Thunder Quarters. Incorrectly believing that the Boy-Team had received assistance from the men of Pleasant Grove, Black left to destroy Pleasant Grove. Petersen protested, but Black claimed she would spare her in order to watch the people die. Amid the distraction, Petersen climbed on her back and forcibly pulled Thompson on with her. With her enemies clinging to her back, she then flew from her fortress, and took flight toward the unsuspecting Pleasant Grove, leaving Thompson and presumably the others dumbstruck at the horror they have unleashed. Attack on Pleasant Grove and death Upon reaching Pleasant Grove, Hilary J Black proceeded to destroy the city for their part in aiding the Armies of Organa. Thompson, having hitched a ride alongside Petersen, dove into Hilary's throat, where he entered her digestive tract in order to slash her heart to pieces. Thompson succeeded, though he was forced to swim in venom that deeply weakened and injured him. The demon stumbled, knocking Petersen and Tyrone off their perch, before flying back up. Clawing and biting at the sky, her internal glow faded as she died in midair. Personality and traits Hilary J Black is portrayed as being psychopathic, extremely sadistic, confident, violent, and intelligent. Her malice and cruelty are considerable. She takes much pleasure in psychologically tormenting Steven Thompson, making suggestions that Vincent Organa was just using him, that flattery wouldn't keep him alive, choosing to spare him and Summer Petersen just so that they can watch Pleasant Grove burn and showing pleasure that her archenemies cared about the people of Pleasant Grove and told them that their deaths would be on their head, and sarcastically asking them how they would like to die quickly. This also shows that she has a sardonic sense of humor. During her attack on Pleasant Grove, Hilary went out of her way to mock and sneer at Tyrone Thompson. She was also aware of the return of Mr. Stupid NoHead, and was apparently intent on joining forces with him (although there was some amount of confusion as to whether the demon would ever ally with Mr. Stupid NoHead without any reward). Hilary is extremely arrogant, as she proudly boasted of her superiority and impregnability to Thompson during their encounter; being insulted by Jay Organa was also quick to earn her anger. She was utterly ruthless, completely capable of committing genocide in pursuit of her goals. Due to her hubris, egomania, and overall extreme narcissism, Hilary clearly suffers from a superiority complex. Powers and abilities Born of a demon and an Orc, Hilary J Black was both massive and powerful, possessing physical strength capable of crushing stone with ease, as seen by her attack on Pleasant Grove. She was able to fly despite having no wings, and had the ability to breathe streams of searing hot acid from her mouth. It is implied that her entire body was imbued with acid, as her usual paths were said to have been "smoothed and slimed" (i.e. melted) by her passage. It is possible that she can change how her acid spews from her form, depending on the situation. Usually, it is liquid and napalm-like, which had enough power and mass to shatter stone buildings, and its blast could spread on the ground with immense firepower, enough to engulf her entire body. Hilary's monstrous appearance also belied keen senses and a dangerously sharp mind. She had an encyclopedic knowledge of the Girl-Team, but was far worse about knowing her enemies. Her large size is shown to grant her practically incalculable brute strength, sufficient for her to easily break through walls. His armored scaly skin is shown to be nearly impenetrable. Despite her size, Hilary is shown to be agile and quick, able to leap over objects with ease, and she can dive at very high speeds with little effort. Defensively, Hilary's scales rendered her impervious to virtually all known weaponry and even left her immune to magical flames and the prospect of smashing into a wall of brick. When Steven Thompson masterfully kicked her eye, she closed it and his foot glanced against the skin around her eyelid, leaving her unharmed. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:Demons Category:Females Category:2012 deaths Category:Villains Category:Bald individuals Category:Black-eyed individuals Category:Killed by Steven Thompson Category:Mutants Category:Giants Category:Laser sword victims Category:Pre-20th century births